victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nirenberge213
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nirenberge213 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrs.leohoward (Talk) 00:48, November 5, 2011 ....Dork :P Lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Dorks are awesome....:P [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I said that :P Lol....!!!! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 00:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) HI? REALLY? lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I hope that was sarcasm because that message was NOT creative xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHA GOOD! GO CRY IN A CORNER YOU NUB! Oh...then yes. So creative. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU ARE SUCH A NOOB! JUST DIE YOU FATTIE IKR? I love insulting people without insulting them xD Carlaay and now you! xD Me and Liz never fight. We are awesome like that. Do'' YOU'' ship Lizoward? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WELL YOUR LAST NAME SHOULDN'T BE YOURS. IT'S TOO GOOD FOR YOU. Awesome!! :) Hehehe :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I HATE WHITE ROSES. YOU SHOULD SO DATE THEM Lizoward is awesome! :) I love LeoBerge too! xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ALONE POOPHEAD! I know right? Our friendship <3 [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:56, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A ROB. YOU'RE JUST A..A..REBECCA BLACK!!! Awww! You're so sweet! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I ACTUALLY LIKE HIM. SO HA!! YOU SMELL LIKE BOOGERS!!! Yeah sure! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE YOU BUTT. Awww, okay. :( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I BET YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE GIRLS WHO WANTES TO MARRY JUSTIN BIEBER AND IS CONSTANTLY WEARING HIS PERFUME Let's hope!! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ^LOL OMG FAIL!! xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) OH WOW. A BOY. HAHAHA. SUCH A WEIRDO SPENDING ALL OF YOUR TIME ON A WIKI AND TELLING ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME. Awww! Darn :( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) AHAHAHAHHAAH OMG. THAT IS HILLARIOUS. SILLY CAT!! xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) OH BUT YOU DID TELL ME YOU WAKE UP SCREAMING MLH Silly little cat xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE. LOOK AT THE SURPRISE I LEFT YOU ON YOUR PROFILE PAGE, JERK She truly is!! I don't have any pets :( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) STOP SMELLING YOUR FART, WEIRDO IKR? They are sooo cute! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I TOOK IT OFF. AHHAHAHA, SCUM. SEE WHAT I WROTE ON YOURS! I love cats!! In 3rd grade, I was a total cat person, and sort of hated dogs. Now, I can't decide. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I COULD ADD IT AGAIN CUZ I'M EVIL LIKE THAT Maybe! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU BETTER NOT MESS WITH ME Both! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 05:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Heeeey! :) Do you still wanna make a page? :) StraightACarlaay 20:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh, our page is awesome! :) I love it!! <33 StraightACarlaay 01:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for making it! :) <3 you hear the sarcasm? And by the way, since your profile pic is always an Ariana Grande photo, do you look anything like her? StraightACarlaay 02:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Haha, so I guess you're tall, have light hair.... what, that's like the opposite! Anyway, I added some stuff to our page. StraightACarlaay 23:39, November 10, 2011 (UTC) LOL :D Anyway, do you know Dragon Tales? There's an Emily there. But she's short and brunette and five years old. HEHE. StraightACarlaay 23:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Omg, same! :D I'm gonna add that to "Emilaay". xD StraightACarlaay 23:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol look at the page, I added an epic picture. xD I gotta go. And do you know where MLH is? She hasn't written to me in a while... StraightACarlaay 23:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I wrote somthin' on your page.....heh. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'' The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 00:21, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Um... Idk.. What celebs should we be? I honestly - OH MY GOD! THAT IS A HUGE SPIDER! IT BETTER NOT CLIMB INTO MY SHOE!!! Sorry, anyways, um.. I honestly don't care too much. We can be whoever. Also, the food you're bringing for Thinking Gives Us Spasms sounds delicious. Yum. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 00:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Heyheyhey! Heyheyhey! Well... it says ''so.. it doesn't tell the truth. Teehee! Well, I actually left for a few days and I came back... and I was too lazy to change it. Ha! Well, I got sick last Wednesday. I'm fine now, but not perfectly fine. And... they announced who got in the honor roll today and I got in! Weeeee! But my grades are still low. Hehe :] How are things there, gurl? :D [[User:Jaedaspop|'★☆Jaedaspop☆★']][[User talk:Jaedaspop| 'CrazyRandomCadeHyperMoodedWeirdo]] ....Dude, that's scary. Last year a substitute called me Garma instead of Gareema. My ex crush used to mock me about that. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'' '''The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 04:24, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I did? Hmmm. We are besties. :) I wrote on your profile :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' ]] 04:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I feel like we're been growing apart. :( [[User: Mrs.leohoward | The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward| ' Don't mess with it.♫♪' '']] 04:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC)